Transformer Mayhem
by Katt Monroe
Summary: TransformersXPokemon Fanfic. Someone's bored of the gym. Nuff said. R&R please.
1. We meet at last

Transformer Mayhem

By Katt Monroe

Greetings, my name is Sally, and I'm the daughter of Sonia, the Solence Town gym leader. My dad is Zack Kizmaro. This is the story of my journey across the vast region of Sinnoh, my meeting with numerous evil little freaks who want to control the universe, and encounters with some… rather odd… people. And who else? Why nothing but a certain group of advanced automatronic beings… (Thanks to Poketoa for Proofreading.)

Chapter 1: We meet at last

The day started out normally enough. I went out as I usually do, early in the morning, transporting myself to the Underground to search for gems. After a few worthless heart scales (I now ran out of room for them in an entire treasure chest) were uncovered, I went back to the gym. It kinda gets boring after a while if you do the same thing for years every day.

Every thing was fine and I was tending the gym's Pokemon. Just then, dad walked in. "How are you today?" he asked. "Bored," I said. "Sally!!" my mother yelled, "Go take Nidorina on a walk please!!" "UUUUUGGGGGGG!! Do I have to?" "Now Sally," dad said, "you know your mother loves Poison types." "I know, but I don't. I want to be the world's greatest Fire and Water type trainer." "_Sally."_ I did a long loud groan. Later that night, I decided that was that I was going to start my journey even if I had to beg.

I was right about the begging part, because at dinner I asked if I could start my journey soon and my parents laughed. They said I was needed around the gym. I pestered them all night and listed all positive things that could come out of it. Like, I could meet new people and Pokemon. And would have to come back to battle my mom so I can get the Toxin badge. They said no over and over. Now I don't usually bug them this much, but I was sick and tired of Poison types. After three hours of begging and pleading I gave up. I'd be stuck here _forever_.

The next morning I awoke to find dad and mom standing over me. I got up and noticed a brand new bag filled with supplies I would need for a journey. "Wow…" I paused as it sank in. "y-y-you mean.." "Yep," said my dad. "We thought it over last night and we think it would be great if you saw new sights and meet new people and Pokemon," my mom added. "WOW!!" I said again "Thank you so much!!" "You'll leave after lunch so you can tell everyone. Bye!" Dad said.

After lunch I got going on my journey. I said good-bye to my family. My sister begged my not to go, but as usual I ignored her and started on my way. I went to See Professor Rowan. (A/N: They appear to be all named Professor Tree.) I started with a Chimchar. As I walked it got later and later. I stopped and set up camp. After two hours I fell asleep. When I awoke again, my tent was missing. I was very cold. I noticed a group of Spinarak crawling around. Thinking quickly, I grabbed one and it made a Spinarak silk blanket.( I guess I still had Spinney, My mom's Spinarak sent to me because they weren't doing any thing to hurt me) Soon the others joined in. I was asleep a few moments later.

I awoke with a start. "Hello," I said, "is someone there?" I saw a dark figure approach me. "Who's there?" I yelled. "Just a friend," it said back. It reminded me of a familiar voice. When I was little the gym burnt down. I was exactly two years old. This thing was around; I think it was a giant robot. It saved me and raised me for two years, but all I can remember was the soft sound of his voice and the way he would rock me to sleep. I was returned to my family after the two year period.. The figure came closer. I gasped.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or transformers.


	2. You're Real?

Chapter two: YOU'RE REAL!?

The figure I saw was Bumblebee. I gasped again. "Y..y...you're r...r…real?!" I managed to tremble out.

He looked at me strangely and cautiously answered "Yesssss."

"And so am I," said another voice.

"Optimus Prime. Great, who's next? Omega-xis? Fox McCloud?"

"Who?" asked Bumblebee?

"Never mind."

Suddenly my phone rang. I took one look at the number and ignored it because it was my annoying sister Cassie. (I guess she did it by accident because when I checked my messages later an entire episode of her favorite T.V show was on it.) "So…" I started to say, and then my phone rang again. This time it was my pen pal from Hearthome city. "OH I have to take this, uhu, yeah. EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!! You're kidding. Ok! See you in Hearthome. Now what was I saying…"

"I'll never understand humans" said Bumblebee.

"What?" "We need you to come with us." said Optimus.

"No way, not with _Ash Ketchum_ in the next town."

"But if you don't the Decepticons …"

I cut him off. "I don't think there are any. After all they are on my favorite cartoon show…"

"We're real, what makes you think…"

"NO, I'M GOING TO GO WITH YOU I _**REALLY**_WANT TO MEET ASH SO THERE!!"

"Humans can be very stubborn," said Bumblebee.

I ran off and heard a car following me. When I turned around I saw Bumblebee not far behind me. "At least let me give you a ride to Hearthome."

"How do I know that you just won't just take me to your base?"

"Because I agree with you there is someone you really want to meet and you have to see them, besides what kind of danger could be there anyways."

"Well…" I hesitated "Ok…I guess"

"Let's get going then." I turned on the radio and it blurted out my favorite song "We're on the road to Viridian City…"

"Hey, hey, hey! No radio!" and he turned it off.

"Oh you jerk."

"Ok turn it back on then…"

"Gonna be #1, (#1, #1). We keep on trying (trying) then we try some more to stay together…"

"Hey," I said as he turned it off.

"We're here already?" he said.

"Hey Kristy," I said, "is Ash still here?"

"Yep, he's in the Pokemon Center with his friends Brock and Dawn."

"Let's go then, I want to challenge him and see how good his Pikachu really is."

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man Star Force, Star fox, Pokemon, or Transformers BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. © Their respective owners, etc etc etc… yeah. Proofreading by Poketoa.

Poketoa: TACOOOOOSSSS!


End file.
